From the Worlds Of Fate
by Knight of Luna
Summary: Bleach Meets FFXII! When Kukaku Shiba wakes up from a nap, she finds herself in an unfamiliar place. Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: Sometimes Naps are Dangerous

Disclaimers are boring, so you know what I mean.

I promised the summary in full, didn't I? Hehehe... Well, here it is!

Bleach Meets FFXII! When Kukaku Shiba wakes up from a nap, she finds herself in an unfamiliar place. She meets Vaan on accident when she slams into him while running from a Seeq that wanted to eat her. Kukaku is thrown into an adventure that she had never known. "Why did I get myself in this mess?"

--

Kukaku Shiba yawned. She was tired of playing with fireworks for now. Rubbing her right arm, she stood up and headed for her house.

"Sis? Where are you going?" Ganju asked.

"I'm going to take a nap. Guard Kaien's grave, you knucklehead." Kukaku said. Ganju nodded and headed off for his older brother's grave.

She yawned again and found her futon before collapsing onto it, falling asleep immediately.

When Kukaku woke up, the sun was in her eyes. She shielded them and muttered something about Ganju dragging her outside while she was sleeping.

"I'm going to make him do a thousand pushups when I find him!" She told herself as she got up and dusted off. People were roaming around. Kukaku took a quick look and realized she was no longer in the Rukongai... and the fact that she wasn't invisible to these people intrigued her.

"Where am I?" She asked no one in particular, looking around.

"The Royal City of Rabanastre." A passing man said. Kukaku looked at him funny. There wasn't a place called Rabanastre anywhere that she knew of. So she walked towards the strange-looking animal. It sniffed her and then walked towards her, making Kukaku back up.

"Hey, hey. I don't want any trouble." Kukaku said.

"You look good enough to eat!" The animal said. Kukaku was worried that she was on the menu. This world was stranger than the Rukongai! So she decided to flee and fight another day.

"OWW!" Kukaku had run into someone... and knocked him over.

_This guy looks a bit odd._ She mused to herself. "Who are you?"

The question caught her off guard. "What?"

"I asked, who are you?"

"Fireworks Expert of the Rukon District. My name is Kukaku Shiba. What about you?"

"Vaan." The boy stood up. "Kukaku, do you live around here?"

"No. And I wouldn't start, after being nearly eaten." Kukaku said.

"Are you new to Rabanastre?"

"Yeah. What did you think?"

Vaan took something out of his pocket. "What do you think of this?" He showed her a glowing stone.

"I bet it would fetch a lot of money." Kukaku said. "Enough to feed an entire starving family."

"Huh. I was going to go to Old Dalan's. You want to come?" Vaan asked.

Kukaku nodded. "Anything to get away from that freak that I ran into."

"What did he look like?"

"A pig, like Bonnie."

"Who's Bonnie?"

"She's- Oh, forget it." Kukaku shook her head. So Vaan led Kukaku to Lowtown to meet Old Dalan. Old Dalan gave Vaan an old sword of 'The Order'. They were to take the sword to a Captain Azelas and give it to him.

Kukaku took in the sights of Lowtown. It was much like the Rukongai. People here were very poor, yet free of the armored people above.

They went to where the Order had a hideout at, and Kukaku stayed behind. When Vaan emerged half an hour later, he had someone with him.

"So, who's this?" Kukaku asked, gesturing to the man behind Vaan.

"Oh.. Kukaku, this is Basch." Vaan said. "Basch, this is Kukaku Shiba. She's new around Rabanastre and I thought I'd show her around."

"A pleasure." Basch said. Kukaku nodded.

"Likewise. So, Vaan, where to now?"

"We would need to procure a ship." Basch said. "I believe that Balthier is in possession of one."

"A ship?" Kukaku looked from Vaan to Basch.

"I'll explain later..." Vaan said.

--

So that's chapter 1! I've gone a little OOC on Kukaku, but whatever I write, I hear her saying for some reason. It's more of a... strange thing.


	2. Chapter 2: Bhujerba

Undying Love for Bleach and FFXII compells me to write Chapter 2!

--

Kukaku sat lazily on the fence near the Sandsea, waiting for Basch and Vaan to emerge. They had told her to stay put, and so she did. Maybe she was getting too into this.

"The little lord... He went to Bhujerba yesterday." A passing Imperial said.

"What? Without us? How mad can he be?"

"Shh! Do not speak of Lord Vayne's brother like that!"

Kukaku ignored them but this 'little lord' was intriguing. As soon as she got the idea to go to Bhujerba, Vaan ran to her.

"Come on, Kukaku! We're going to Bhujerba to rescue Penelo!" He said. "Balthier and Fran are waiting at the Aerodrome, so let's go!"

Kukaku stood up, making sure she didn't catch her clothes on the fence and then chased after Vaan and Basch, who were running like the hounds of hell were after them.

"Balthier, Fran. This is Kukaku Shiba. She's coming with us." Vaan said, gesturing to Kukaku, who was looking at the _Strahl_ with a look of confusion.

"That thing flies, right?" Kukaku asked.

"That, and more." Balthier replied. _She's very interesting, not knowing what an airship is._ He thought to himself as he boarded the ship with Vaan, Basch and Kukaku behind him. Fran was already on board.

"We set sail for Bhujerba." Balthier said. "Fran, the route please."

-

_A city in a sky. Now I know I'm dreaming!_ Kukaku said, looking around in awe. This place was really different from the world she had come to know. People lived freely, yet they fought when they were threatened. It was much like the life she had come to know. While she was thinking, she heard a bit of conversation she had missed.

"...And no names. Best to keep ourselves alive." Balthier said. Kukaku looked over.

"No names? You mean that we can't use our names?" She asked.

"That's what I said." Balthier replied. Vaan shook his head.

"Sorry, Balthier. She's new here." Vaan apologized, which make Kukaku punch him.

"Quit apologizing!" She said.

"Oww..." Vaan said.

"She packs quite a punch." Balthier observed.

"Yeah... I know.." Vaan moaned.

The five of them headed out of the Aerodrome.

"We should head to the Lhusu Mines. That's where they're keeping her." Balthier said.

"You're going to the mines?" A voice asked. Everyone turned around to see a young boy walk over to them. "Then please allow me to accompany you. I've an errand to attend to there."

"What sort of errand?" Balthier asked.

"I could ask the same of you." The boy said.

"What's your name?" Vaan asked.

"Err... It's Lamont."

"Don't worry, Lamont. I don't know what's in there, but it'll be safe. Right, Basch?"

Kukaku sighed as Basch and Balthier looked at each other.

--

The Lhusu Mines is next!


End file.
